Slitheen Prequel: Dax and Bloorm
by Fel Fotch Passameer Slitheen
Summary: Dax and Bloorm have arrived on Earth, now they need to find skinsuits! The task however, it will be easier than they thought and a chance to try out something new..


It was just past midnight in Hammersmith, London. Two figures were heading down a neighbourhood road.  
"Are you sure this is the right location Dax?", asked one, "Course Bloorm...", replied Dax, "It was to be somewhere local, close by."

The figures stopped outside a white, two floor home. They looked up to the upper windows.  
"Should be fast asleep by now.", Dax said. They headed towards the door, Bloorm spoke, "Try the door first, don't want to cause a scene if we can help it.".

Dax went to try the door, to their surprise and delight, the door opened. Dax and Bloorm chuckled, "Stupid humans...", Dax said, "I would've thought they would at least keep themselves secure on this planet."  
"Now we can head right up and take what we need!", Bloorm replied.

The two figures entered the home, before closing the door behind them and heading up the stairs. Eventually, they both reached the top of the stairs and reached a doorway, before quietly giggling, "Fast asleep...", Dax said, "This is going to easier than I thought...".

Both of the figures slowly opened the door to what was the Master Bedroom, they stood over the two people who slept in the bed.

"Sweet dreams...", said Bloorm, Dax laughed as they both swung their claws at the people.

Dax and Bloorm were Slitheen. They had come to Earth and were following orders from an alien Xylok, a supercomputer in a sense.

Dax and Bloorm, in order to blend in with Human society, needed human skinsuits, the emptied skins of a human of their choice. To fit into the skins, they needed to wear compression collars around their necks, which shrunk them down.

Dax and Bloorm finished emptying out the skins of their two victims, a middle aged man and woman, both of a slim, snug build.  
"Do you think this new compression technology will work Dax?", asked Bloorm, "I don't know Bloorm..", replied Dax, "...If it doesn't, then I'll... I'll...", Dax sounded irritated and angry.  
Bloorm spoke up, before stepping into her skinsuit,"If it doesn't, then we'll go on a hunt.. just for you! Cheer you up. Then we'll see if we can find some fatter humans to use." She chuckled as she began to pull the skinsuit up her fat, green legs, Dax laughed too, "I love you Bloorm, you always know just how to cheer me up!", he said, also pulling his skinsuit up his legs.

The two Slitheen moaned and groaned as blue light flooded the dark room, the two Slitheen forced the skinsuits up their fat, green bellies before forcing their fat arms through the arms of the skinsuit.  
The two Slitheen finally tugged up the skinsuit with their human hands, their faces covering their own, before they finally pulled the forehead of the skin over their own, then zipping it up, letting out a sigh of relief.

"How is it Dax?", asked Bloorm, now smiling with the face of her skinsuit.  
Dax groaned, tugging at the neck of his skinsuit, before replying, "Bit tight...", he felt his belly, "Kind of snug but..", he sighed, "The gas exchange feels a lot better, my stomach didn't even growl!", he said, laughing.  
"You're right!", replied Bloorm, tugging at her belly, "I don't even feel the need to fart!".

Dax replied, "That wouldn't be like you now would it? In that skin. Course... I wouldn't mind."  
Dax laughed, putting his arm round Bloorm as she laughed with him.

"Let's see what we look like then!", spoke Bloorm, heading over to a full length mirror in the bedroom, as Dax followed behind her.  
Bloorm admired herself, she was a plump woman with a brown ponytail and short hair. She wore a white sleeping bra and underwear. "Don't I look nice then?", said Bloorm, laughing as Dax admired himself, stood behind her. Dax looked down at himself.  
Dax's skinsuit was a plump male with black, short curly hair, wearing black underwear.  
Dax laughed as he spoke up, "What a handsome fellow... and even better..", he stretched and moaned, "This new and improved gas exchange makes us practically undetectable!".

Dax chuckled as Bloorm replied, "It's perfect! Ideal for what the Xylok wanted."  
"And tomorrow, we begin. We report 'Luke Smith' or should I say, 'Ashley Stafford'", Dax chuckled, "As our 'Missing' Son...", Bloorm smiled, "Then once he's ours... the next phase can begin!", she said.

Dax and Bloorm both chuckled as they both headed towards the bed, then laid down, pulling the covers over them. "Sweet dreams!", said Dax with a grin, teasing Bloorm. Bloorm chuckled as the two Slitheen went to sleep. 


End file.
